Season 3
Season 3 is the third season of the TV series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series). This series airs in the channel, Nickelodeon. Plot The group takes refuge at the O'Neil family's summer home in Northampton, Massachusetts in order to recuperate from their loss at the hands of the Kraang and the Foot Clan. Leonardo takes an extended amount of time to recover, but guided by an apparition of Splinter, is able to overcome his physical and mental wounds. They eventually return to New York with the goal of finding Splinter, Karai, Kirby, and their other missing allies and liberate the city from the Kraang. They are successful in finding Splinter and set up a temporary base in the abandoned Antonio's Pizza, and Donatello begins work on new samples of retro-mutagen as the search for Kirby and Karai continues. Meanwhile, Shredder mutates Russian arms dealer Ivan Steranko and his only known disciple, high-tech master thief Anton Zeck, into Bebop and Rocksteady for stealing his helmet, the Kuro Kabuto, and hunting Karai in exchange for a safe departure from the Kraang-invaded city before sending them to find her again. The duo succeed behind the turtles's backs and Shredder promises to cure her of her misery. The turtles, on the other hand, run into the a recently founded mutant team called the Mighty Mutanimals (consisting of mutant allies that they made during the last two seasons, such as Slash, Leatherhead, Pigeon Pete and former British neurochemist Dr. Tyler Rockwell) who are backed by their human ally Jack J. Kurtzman. Together, they manage to banish the Kraang back to Dimension X and free New York, but the effect of the invasion eventually earns Shredder cemented control of the city's criminal underworld for his efforts to create a mind-control serum meant for the turtles, Mutanimals and Karai. The turtles are later offered by future time sorceress Renet to time travel to the past, where they meet up with a younger Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki, as well as Yoshi's late wife and Karai's mother, Teng Shen. During the battle between Yoshi and Saki inside the burning Hamato Clan dojo, Shen is accidentally killed by Saki, who meant to kill Yoshi instead. Saki leaves the dojo after his hair burns off from the fire and kidnaps Yoshi and Shen's baby daughter Miwa, vowing to raise her as Karai and leaving Yoshi to die. After his escape, the turtles save Yoshi, as they were "always destined to" before traveling back to the present with Renet. When the Kraang return to Earth, the Turtles discover that the Kraang have another enemy from Dimension X in the form of the Triceraton Empire. Despite their best efforts and Shredder violating the Foot Clan's temporary truce with the Turtles by stabbing Splinter during the fight, the ruthless Triceratons activate the Heart of Darkness, a black hole-creating machine which annihilates both the Kraang, the Earth, and everyone on it. But just as it comes to the worst for the Turtles, April, and Casey, they are rescued by a friendly robot by the name of Professor Honeycutt (aka the Fugitoid) who uses a spacecraft to take the Turtles, April and Casey to a journey into space. List of Episodes # Within the Woods # A Foot Too Big # Buried Secrets # The Croaking # In Dreams # Race with the Demon # Eyes of the Chimera # Vision Quest # Return to New York # Serpent Hunt # The Pig and the Rhino # Battle for New York Part One (Battle for New York) # Battle for New York Part Two (Battle for New York) # Casey Jones VS. The Underworld # The Noxious Avenger # Clash of the Mutanimals # Meet Mondo Gecko # The Deadly Venom # Turtles In Time # Tale of the Yokai # Attack Of The Mega Shredder! # The Creeping Doom # The Fourfold Trap # Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! # Annihilation: Earth! Part One (Annihilation: Earth!) # Annihilation: Earth! Part Two (Annihilation: Earth!) Trivia * This is the third season of the TV series. * Bebop and Rocksteady will be introduced in this season in the episode, Serpent Hunt and then fight the Turtles inThe Pig and the Rhino. * The Ninja Turtles, April O' Neil, and Casey Jones, go to a farmhouse that belongs to April's family, in where they stay, until Return to New York. Category:TV series Category:Nickelodeon